


Ass Worship/Begging

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, Top Castiel, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 2Castiel loves Dean’s well-rounded ass. He just can’t get enough and wants to show Dean just how much he appreciates it.





	Ass Worship/Begging

“Cas, _please _.”__

“Hmmm, you beg so pretty, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat. Castiel was a master with his tongue. Eating out Dean was one of Castiel’s favorite things to do. He loved the way he could just take Dean apart, and he especially loved hearing Dean beg for mercy. Hearing Dean’s pleas made Castiel hard as a rock and he couldn’t wait to get inside that sweet ass. It was taking all his willpower to not do that very thing right now, but he wasn’t finished with Dean’s ass just yet.

“Cas…”

Castiel knew what Dean wanted, but that didn’t matter. Dean was going to have to wait until Cas was good and ready.

“ _Please _.” Dean panted. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” He pushed himself against Castiel. “I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me.” Dean tried to lower his hips a bit, so he could at least grind his hard cock against the bed. Not having any friction was killing him. He needed release.__

“Patience, my love.” Castiel stilled Dean’s hips, keeping him in place. Dean groaned and tried moving again, but Castiel slapped his ass. “If you don’t stay still, I’m just gonna leave you like this and you won’t get to come tonight. Understood?” Dean whimpered. He remembered the last time he didn’t listen, and Castiel did exactly that. It was painful, and he did not want to go through that again.

“Good boy.”

Castiel continued, working his tongue in and around Dean’s hole. He held onto Dean’s thighs to keep him in place. He could feel Dean trembling beneath him. “You’re so good for me, Dean.” Dean couldn’t say a word. He was gripping the sheets tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He moaned and whimpered with every lick, every thrust of Castiel’s tongue. It was almost too much for him. He had a slight reprieve when Cas moved away from him. Dean was able to breathe a bit. He heard the familiar _snick _of the lube bottle being popped open. Dean sighed relief when he felt the coolness against his already wet hole. Cas worked his fingers inside, gently scissoring Dean open. One at first, then another, and a third. He wanted to make sure Dean was properly prepped for what he was about to do.__

“Feel good?”

“Yes. So good. Cas…”

“Shhh…” Cas soothed Dean. “It’s okay. Won’t be too much longer. I promise.”

As much as he wanted to grind against Castiel’s wonderful fingers, Dean stayed still. He couldn’t wait for Cas to pound inside him. He needed to come so badly. Castiel removed his fingers and Dean lamented the loss. Castiel lined himself up with Dean and gently entered him. He groaned as Dean’s warmth enveloped his aching erection.

Castiel leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “You might wanna brace yourself.”

That was the only warning he got before Castiel began pounding into Dean as hard as he could. He needed release just as much as Dean, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for too long. He gripped onto Dean’s hips for dear life, fucking into his boy hard and fast. When he knew he was getting close, he reached around and stroked Dean’s cock.

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean did just that. He let go with a loud moan and came all over Castiel’s hand that was still working him. Castiel never stopped. He was still thrusting into Dean, chasing his own orgasm. Dean just lay there, body and mind sated. He loved the way Castiel fucked into him. Castiel’s hips shuddered slightly, and he spilled into Dean. He moaned loudly and thrust a few more times. Castiel draped himself over Dean, whispering praises of how good his boy was, and leaving a trail of kisses all over his back and neck.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
